WISH TREE
by Pink Natsu
Summary: Jungkook memiliki perasaan terlarang kepada Taehyung,yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri sejak kecil. Apakah Taehyung memiliki perasaan yang sama kepada Jungkook atau malah sebaliknya? Akankah Taehyung menjauhi Jungkook,jika mengetahui hal tersebut?/"Harapanku,selalu ku gantung di pohon ini"/"Maafkan aku,Kookie."/VKOOK/TAEKOOK/BTS FANFIC/
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **WISH TREE**

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : cerita abal,Typo bertebaran,YAOI,boy x boy

Rate : T (masih aman)

.

.

.

.

.

Langsung saja baca,ne..

..

HAPPY READING..

.

.

.

Seorang anak kecil tengah menggerakkan kakik kecilnya yang membuat ayunan yang sedang dia duduki berayun pelan. Dia mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya pertanda suasana hatinya sedang buruk, kesal lebih tepatnya. Dapat terdengar gerutuan kecil darinya saat dia melihat sekeliling yang membuat moodnya tambah buruk.

Anak kecil dengan surai raven itu menggenggam erat tas yang sedari tadi menyampir di pundaknya. Tas berbentuk kepala kelinci yang lucu bertuliskan Jeon Jungkook, namanya. Jungkook sangat kesal, pasalnya ini sudah terlalu lama dari waktu janjian mereka. Tetangganya yang sudah dianggapnya sahabat itu memintanya untuk menemuinya di taman dekat rumah mereka.

Manik onyxnya sesekali melirik jam tangan merah yang melingkar manis di pergelangan kirinya. Dan kembali memerhatikan keadaan di sekitar taman. Padahal mereka membuat janji temu pada jam 4.40, tetapi ini sudah jam 5. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan sahabatnya itu.

"Jika sampai 5 menit dia tidak datang, maka aku kembali pulang" gumamnya menahan kesal. Lihat saja, mukanya memerah marah, tetapi tidak meninggalkan kesan imutnya.

Jungkook menggenggam erat tali ayunan di sampingnya. Sesekali kakinya menapak tanah bergerak manju mundur membuat gerakan ayunan yang cepat membuatnya sedikit melupakan kekesalannya. Hingga dia menyadari bahwa langit sudah berwarna jingga. Dia melirik sekali lagi jamnya dan menunjukkan angka '5.10.'

Dia berdiri dan menepuk sedikit bagian belakangnya guna menghilangkan beberapa debu dan pasir yang menempel. Dengan muka memerah padam karena kesal, dia menghentakkan kaki kecilnya hendak meninggalkan taman. Dia terus melangkah hingga sebuah suara terdengar ketika langkahnya sudah mencapai pagar taman.

"Jungkook-ah, kajima. Aku disini" seorang anak kecil berambut mahoni berlarian dari arah berlawanan. Dapat dilihatnya surai mahoni itu melambai tertiup angin dan jangan lupakan senyum tanpa rasa bersalahnya sama sekali.

Jungkook bergumam kesal dan tidak diperhatikan oleh anak kecil itu. Anak itu masih saja melambaikan tangannya di udara tanpa beban. Tetapi, kesal karena sudah menunggu lama, akhirnya Jungkook tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kookie, jeongmal mianhae... Aku terlambat datang" ada sedikit nada penyesalan dalam aksen cadel yang terlontar itu. Melihat perkataannya tidak dihiraukan, kini anak kecil itu berlari dan menggoyangkan pelan tangan Jungkook ketika sudah berhasil menggapai Jungkook.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu?" Jungkook berucap dingin yang menuai ringisan kecil sebagai balasan. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini memang salahnya karena terlalu lama membuat namja raven di hadapannya ini menunggu terlalu lama. Tetapi, inilah dirinya tidak terlalu memusingkan hal-hal kecil.

"Tadi aku menolong seorang nenek tua yang membawa belanjaan banyak sekali. Dia kesusahan apalagi saat menyebrang, jadi aku membantunya. Setelah aku menolong nenek itu, aku melihat kucing yang mengeong minta tolong di atas pohon, jadi aku memanjat dan menurunkannya. Lalu, di dekat danau ada kelinci yang diikat oleh anak nakal, jadi aku melepaskan ikatannya" seru anak itu menunjukkan cengirannya sembari menggerakkan kedua tangannya bahagia.

Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Sahabatnya ini memang selalu begitu, selalu menolong siapapun yang kesusahan baik itu orang tua, anak seusia mereka, bahkan hewan sekalipun. Pernah sekali, dia melepaskan ikatan seekor sapi dengan alasan kasihan dan berakhir teriakan dari pemilik sapi serta sapi yang mengejarnya. Tetapi, anak itu tidak pernah jera juga menolong.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau terlambat. Ini terakhir kalinya aku memaafkanmu, ne... Lain kali aku tidak mau menjadi temanmu. Kookie capek menunggu sendirian dan tadi panas sekali" Jungkook menggerakkan tangannya mengipasi dirinya dan sesekali menunjuk matahari yang masih bersinar meski langit berwarna jingga.

"Gomawo Kookie. Sebagai permintaan maaf dan Kookieyang kepanasan, Taetae belikan es krim mau?" tawar anak kecil bersurai mahogani yang dibalas tatapan berbinar dari anak bersurai raven.

"Jinja? Kookie mau!" ucap Jungkook meloncat kecil menandakan dia sangat senang. Sesekali Jungkook kecil menarik baju yang dikenakan Taehyung –atau Taetae-, anak kecil bersurai mahogani itu. Jarang sekali Taehyung mentraktir Jungkook es krim. Jadi, jangan heran jika Jungkook akan menampilkan ekspresi berlebihan begitu.

Mereka berdua pergi ke kedai es krim yang berada di depan taman. Setelah memesan dan membayar, keduanya memakan es krim yang tengah berada di genggaman mungil mereka. Mereka kembali ke taman dan memutuskan untuk memakan es krim di bangku panjang yang berada di tengah taman.

"Taetae hyung, kita mau main apa?" Tanya Jungkook masih setia memakan es krimnya. Bahkan dia berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari es krim yang berada di genggamannya.

"Kookie, tadi saat aku menolong kelinci, aku menemukan sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Cocok untuk tempat bermain dan juga menyimpan rahasia. Di sekitar pohon tidak ada orang, tetapi bagus sekali" Taehyung menghisap pelan es krim yang meleleh hingga tangannya.

"Nanti kita bermain disana, ne...?" Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jungkook dan hanya dibalas deheman kecil darinya. Jungkook lebih memilih untuk menikmati es krimnya membuat Taehyung gemas dengan kelakuan sahabat imutnya itu.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan es krimnya, mereka berdua akhirnya pergi menuju tempat yang Taehyung katakan tadi. Meski sedikit jauh, Jungkook tidak bisa menampik jika rasa keingin tahuannya sangat besar.

"Ini tempatnya" ucap Taehyung girang sembari melebarkan kedua tangannya ke arah Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya terpaku dengan tempat yang ada disekitarnya. Terlalu indah jika dikatan sebagai tempat terpencil. Tempat ini sangat sepi padahal indah –sangat- dan sangat cocok untuk menjadi tempat rahasia mereka berdua.

"Ne, sangat indah" gumam Jungkook kecil karena masih terpesona dengan keindahan tempat itu.

Sebuah danau jernih terhampar di depannya, kebun bunga di tepi danau yang melintang seakan menjadi pembatas danau itu, oh jangan lupakan sebuah pohon besar di sebelh timur danau, menambah kesan indahnya.

"Kenapa tempat sebagus ini tidak ada orangnya?" Tanya Jungkook yang masih betah melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya. Sesekali angin bertiup menggoyangkan rerumputan yang sedikit panjang disekitar kaki kecilnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka belum tau" Taehyung merebahkan dirinya di bawah pohon menikmati angin yang berhembus.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita membuat WISH TREE, kookie?" Tanya Taehyung ketika dia menatap langit yang mengintip malu-malu di antar rimbunan dedaunan pohon.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Jungkook balik dan mengernyitkan keningnya menandakan dia bingung.

"WISH TREE itu pohon yang bisa dipakai untuk menggantungkan permohonan. Jadi, kita akan menuliskan permohonan di kertas, kita masukkan kertasnya ke botol, lalu kita gantungkan di rantingnya dengan tali" ujar Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku mau permohonanku terkabul!" Jungkook tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi kelincinya.

"Ah, kau punya permohonan. Kita gunakan pohon ini ne..." tunjuk Taehyung pada pohon yang sedang menjadi tempat berteduh dan dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Jungkook.

"Nah, aku juga sedang membawa kertas dan 2 botol" ucap Taehyung memperlihatkan secarik kertas yang akan dibagi dua dan dua botol berwarna biru dan merah. Setelah semua keperluan sudah siap, Taehyung memberikannya ke Jungkook yang menerimanya antusias.

Mereka berdua menuliskan permohonan masing-masing. Sesekali senyum tampak pada wajah mereka berdua saat mereka sedang menulis, entah apa yang mereka tulis. Setelah selesai, Taehyung berdiri dan meloncat kecil berusaha menggapau ranting terdekat. Mereka berdua menggantungkan botolnya seraya berdoa _, "Semoga permohonanku terkabul"_ batin mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Kookie, sudah jam 5.45, ayo pulang nanti ibu khawatir" ucap Taehyung menarik kecil lengan baju Jungkook.

"Oh ya, Kookie minta permohonan seperti apa?" tanya Taehyung ketika mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hyung, duluan yang memberi tahu" ucap Jungkook menatap sinis Taehyung sebenarnya karena malu dengan permohonannya.

"Hahaha... Nanti kita akan membuka permohonan suatu saat nanti ne...?" perntanyaan Taehyung kembali dibalas anggukan setuju dari Jungkook. Mereka berdua tersenyum kecil selama di perjalanan. Jungkook sangat ingin sebenarnya mengetahui keinginan Taehyung, tapi biarlah waktu yang akan menuntun mereka membuka permohonan masing-masing.

~TBC~

Yo,ini fanfic pertama saya yang coba saya publish. Dan ini pertama kalinya,saya bikin fanfic VKOOK. So,bila agak aneh atau mengganjal tolong beri saya saran. Dan saya berharap,cerita saya di respon dengan baik. Jadi,tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian…

Saran para reader di butuhkan..dan jangan lupa,beri review untuk menambah semangat saya…^^

Annyeong! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **WISH TREE**

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : cerita abal,Typo bertebaran,YAOI,boy x boy

Rate : T (masih aman)

.

.

.

.

.

Langsung saja baca,ne..

..

HAPPY READING…

.

.

.

JUNGKOOK POV

Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Untuk tahun ini, aku menginjak umur 16 tahun yang berarti aku sedang menduduki bangku sekolah menengah atas kelas 10. Yap, aku bersekolah di Bangtan Senior High School yang penentuan kelas berdasarkan kepintaran yang dimiliki. Bukannya sombong, tetapi aku termasuk anak yang pintar dan jenius sehingga dapat masuk ke kelas X-1 yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya.

Disini, aku juga bersekolah bersama dengan V hyung. Seorang teman masa kecilku dengan status sahabat sekaligus tetangga. Dan disini dia adalah sunbaeku. Nama aslinya bukan hanya satu huruf, tapi dia memang menyukai panggilan satu huruf itu. Nama aslinya adalah Kim Taehyung. Dia termasuk siswa populer yang selalu dikejar-kejar oleh para gadis di sini. Eits, tapi sekarang dia tengah menjalin hubungan dengan teman sekelasku yang bernama Jung Krystal, kuakui dia memang cantik.

Jangan beritahu V hyung, oke? Sebenarnya sejak kecil, aku telah memendam perasaan terlarang padanya. Kalian sudah bisa menebaknya, bukan? Yap, aku menyukai –tidak- aku mencintainya. Kalau kalian tanya mengapa aku tidak mengutarakannya, jawabannya sangat simpel. Aku tidak ingin perasaanku ini nantinya akan merusak persahabatanku dengannya yang telah berjalan bertahun-tahun hancur seketika.

Hell, tetapi sakit juga melihatnya bermesraan dengan Krystal di kelas. Dapat kulihat setiap hari mereka akan bermesraan seperti datang ke sekolah bersama, makan siang bersama, pulang bersama, dsb. Jika diibaratkan, asalkan ada waktu senggang bersama, mereka akan bermesraan. Meski hatiku ini sakit, tapi aku bisa apa? Aku hanya seorang dengan status sahabat menurutnya, jadi aku sama sekali tidak punya hak melarangnya. Jadi, aku hanya bisa diam melihat mereka tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Oh ya, dulu sejak kami menggunakan pohon WISH TREE di dekat danau, aku dan V hyung selalu membuat permohonan. Tetapi, lambat laun dia mulai meninggalkannya dan benar-benar tidak melakukannya saat memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Dia menepis dengan alasan, _'Itu hanyalah pemikiran anak kecil, Jungkook. Saat ini kita menginjak usia remaja, tinggalkan kebiasaan aneh itu.'_ Namun, tetap saja, sampai sekarang aku masih membuat permohonan. Katakan aku bodoh karena permohonan yang aku tulis selalu sama sejak dulu. Meskipun dia berkata itu pemikiran anak kecil, namun aku selalu percaya permohonanku akan terkabul suatu saat nanti.

Mungkin diantara kalian sudah mengetahui isi permohonanku, bukan? Permohonanku bahkan terlalu mudah ditebak jika kalian menjadi diriku. Tetapi, sepertinya itu sanga mustahil terjadi melihat V hyung yang sekarang. Selain dia sudah mempunyai pacar, percintaan sesama jenis masih ada yang menentang, bukan? Aku dan V hyung memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama, lelaki. Dan perlu kutegaskan lagi, dia masih normal, tidak sepertiku. Aku hanya bisa berharap kepada Tuhan melalui pohon tua itu.

JUNGKOOK POV END

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Terdengar langkah kaki yang berbenturan dengan lantai marmer. Derapan itu menggema sepanjang lorong kelas yang dilaluinya. Siswa ber-nametag 'Jeon Jungkook' itu sesekali melihat keadan lorong yang masih sepi. Kakinya terus saja melangkah tanpa ragu menuju ke kelasnya.

Setelah dia sampai di kelasnya, dia membuka pintu ruangan secara perlahan. Kepalanya menyembul sedikit di balik pintu dan melihat keadaan kelas yang masih sepi, tanpa orang sama sekali. Langkah kakinya membawanya ke tempat duduknya. Bangku paling belakang dan terletak di pojok kiri. Bangku yang langsung bersebelahan dengan jendela di sampingnya.

Setelah menaruh tas yang tersampir di pundaknya, dia mengambil sebuah buku novel dari dalam tas itu. Membuka perlahan halaman novel itu dan membaca rentetan kata dalam hening. Sesekali dia menghirup udara pagi dan menghembuskannya pelan lewat mulut kecilnya.

Setelah bosan dengan kegiatannya, dia menaruh buku itu di atas meja. Padangannya beralih ke arah jendela dimana keadaan sekolah masih sangat sepi. Hanya ada clining service dan tukang kebun sekolah yang berlalu lalang. Dia melirik jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya menunjukkan pukul 07.00.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk datang bersekolah. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan tertidur setelah menyetel alarm tepat pukul 08.00, saat bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Dia memasukkan buku novelnya kembali ke dalam tas lalu menelungkupkan tangannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam lipatan tersebut. Dia menghel nafas kasar dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

KRING

KRING

KRING

Semua murid yang sedang berada di dalam kelas, segera berlarian memasuki kelas masing-masing. Jungkook yang sedang tertidur, mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya pelan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada di sekitarnya. Dan dia beralih mengeluarkan buku biologinya dari dalam tas.

Dia mengernyitkan keningnya berusaha menyesuaikan dengan keadaan kelas yang sudah ramai. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela untuk melihat langit yang cerah. Kebiasaannya sejak masih kecil. Menurutnya dengan melihat langit, semua bebannya akan hilang dan perasaannya akan tenang.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan dimana guru biologinya baru saja memasuki kelas. Kemudian, dia memfokuskan seluruh pikirannya untuk mendengarkan seluruh penjelasan gurunya.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran sudah usai lima menit yang lalu. Ketika semua akan pergi ke kantin untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat, tidak untuk Jungkook. Dia sekarang tengah bergelung dalam pemikirannya mengerjakan tugas biologi yang diberikan oleh Kim seosaengnim. Dia terlalu serius mengerjakan tugasnya hingga tidak sadar dengan kedatangan 3 teman dekatnya.

"Jungkook-ah" sapa salah satu siswa dengan ceria, Park Jimin.

Merasa dipanggil, Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya. Tatapannya langsung bertemu dengan Jimin. Mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, dia hanya mendengus pelan dan kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya –tipikal anak pintar-.

"Hey, Mengapa mendengus ketika melihatku, Jungkook-ah? Harusnya kau senang dengan sapaan serta kehadiran dari teman yang paling tampanmu ini" ungkap Jimin tersenyum lebar –terlalu percaya diri serta narsis- ke arah Jungkook.

"Ho... Adanya dia jengkel padamu karena tingkat percaya diri tinggimu itu serta putusnya urat malumu" tanggap siswa yang berada di samping Jimin, Min Yoongi.

"Mengapa jengkel? Aku selalu baik hati kepada setiap orang" Jimin memasang pose –sok- berpikir.

"Orang mana yang mau diganggu saat sedang mengerjakan tugas, apalagi dengan suara cempreng menggelegarmu. Membuat inspirasi hilang semua, dasar bodoh!" siswa yang datang bersama Jimin dan Yoongi angkat suara dengan menyindir, tipikal Kim Namjoon sekali.

"Hya... Kau juga namja pabbo! Kenapa menghinaku, ha...?!" tunjuk Jimin ke arah Namjoon tidak terima.

"Bisakah kalian menghentikan perkelahian tidak berguna itu? Aku sedang sibuk seperti yang kalian lihat" Jungkook memijat pelan pelipisnya. Pasalnya dia sedang mengerjakan tugas dan pertengkaran mereka benar-benar membuat fokusnya pecah dan kepalanya berdenyut pusing.

Mendengarnya suara kecil Jungkook, mereka bertiga menghentikan perkelahian –yang memang tidak berguna itu-. Dan hanya sebuah nafas lega yang terdengar kemudian dari Jungkook.

"Kau tidak makan, Kook-ah?" Tanya Yoongi dan mendapat gelengan pelan sebagai balasan. Jungkook benar-benar tidak selera makan sekarang dan tidak merasa lapar juga.

Teman-temannya yang melihat jawaban Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafas mereka pelan. Mereka selalu heran dengan kelakuan temannya yang satu ini. Jungkook selalu saja menyendiri dan menanggapi dengan suara yang terdengar sangat pelan bahkan hanya dengan gestur tubuh. Dia juga tidak seperti anak lain yang selalu pergi ke kantin untuk makan. Tingkah Jungkook membuat mereka bingung sendiri bagaimana caranya untuk mengatasi anak ini.

"Ah, Kami akan pergi keatap sekolah untuk membolos, kau ingin ikut?" Tanya Namjoon mengarahka pandangannya ke Jungkook yang memutar-mutar pulpen yang digenggamnya.

"Iya, kookie. Memboloslah sekali-kali dengan kami" Jimin menyita seluruh perhatian Jungkook dengan memgang bahu namja itu ke arah dirinya.

Jungkook mendelik sadis ke arah Jimin. Dan yang menjadi korban delikan, hanya bisa meringis pelan melihat tatapan yang dilayangkan untuknya.

"Teman macam apa kau? Biasanya teman mengajak untuk berbuat kebaikan, kenapa kau malah menghasutku untuk membolos?" ujar Jungkook pelan dan melepaskan remasan Jimin pada bahunya.

Jimin hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Jungkook. Jimin tahu –sangat tahu malah- alasan Jungkook tidak ingin ikut membolos dengan mereka. Alasan yang sangat simple untuk seseorang yang sedang mengagumi. Yap, Jungkook ingin melihat permainan V saat pelajaran olahraga lewat jendela kelasnya. Hanya Jimin yang mengetahui salah satu rahasia besar Jungkook. Entahlah, mengapa Jungkook yang polos ini bisa mempercayakan rahasianya di tangan Jimin yang hiperaktif.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan saja tugasmu, kami akan pergi. Tetapi, jika kau ingin membolos, datanglah ke atap sekolah. Kami akan selalu disana sampai pulang sekolah" Jimin tersenyum tulus kali ini.

Setelah perkataan Jimin, mereka melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Jungkook. Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan ketiga sahabatnya yang selalu pergi tanpa mendengar jawabannya. Seakan mengukuhkan bahwa mereka tidak menerima penolakan. Yah, dia memang hanya dekat dengan mereka bertiga, selain Taehyung tentunya. Menghentikan lamunan liarnya, dia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya yang tadi sempat terhenti karena perkelahian mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran sebenarnya sudah mulai sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Namun, guru sejarahnya sampai sekarang belum juga datang. Pandangannya jatuh ke gedung sebelah melihat banyak murid yang keluar kelas dan bercanda gurau disana.

Gedung kelas X dan XI memang terpisah dengan gedung XII. Jungkook bisa melihat kelas Taehyung yang terlihat ramai disana. Dia juga melihat Taehyung sedang bersenda gurau dengan temannya. Jungkook tersenyum miris, dia juga ingin seperti itu. Hanya saja mereka sudah tidak sedekat dulu.

Entahlah, Jungkook juga tidak tahu alasan ataupun kesalahannya yang menyebabkan mereka tidak lagi dekat. Itu murni keputusan dari Taehyung sendiri.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan. Ketua kelasnya meminta perhatian seisi kelas. "Hari ini kita pulang awal karena ada rapat guru" membuat seisi kelas langsung ricuh mendengarnya.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Jarang sekali dia bisa pulang cepat. Selain itu, dia sedang malas mengikuti pelajaran untuk hari ini. Sedari tadi, dia selalu bergumam tidak jelas untuk cepat pulang. Ternyata dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya.

Jungkook memasukkan seluruh barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Setelah memastikan semua sudah berada dalam tasnya, dia segera pergi keluar dari kelas dan suasana ramai di lorong sekolah menyambutnya. Jungkook sedikit meringis melihatnya, tapi tak apalah yang penting dia bisa pulang cepat hari ini.

.

.

.

Jungkook sebenarnya tidak langsung menuju rumah, melainkan pergi ke taman belakang sekolah. Disana suasananya selalu sepi karena jarang sekali ada siswa yang mau pergi ke taman itu. Dia mengambil gitar dari semak-semak. Sebenarnya, gitar itu berasal dari gudang sekolah, tetapi masih bisa dimainkan jadi dia menaruhnya di dalam semak-semak.

Setelah mengambil gitarnya, dia menduduki salah satu bangku panjang yang ada di taman itu. Meletakkan tas punggungnya di sampingnya. Dia menyamankan posisi dan sesekali mengetest petikan gitar itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, jari-jemarinya mulai lincah bermain dia atas senar-senar gitar sembari dia bersenandung kecil.

 _I did my best  
But I guess my best wasn't good enough  
'Cause here we are back where we were before  
Seems nothing ever changes  
We're back to being strangers  
Wondering if we ought stay  
Or head on out the door_

 _Just once can't we figure out what we keep doing wrong?  
Why we never last for very long  
What are we doing wrong?  
Just once can't we find a way to finally make it right?  
Make the magic last for more than just one night  
If we could just get to it  
I know we could break through it_

 _I gave my all  
But I think my all may have been too much  
'Cause Lord knows we're not getting anywhere  
Seems we're always blowing whatever we've got going  
And seems at times with all we've got  
We haven't got a prayer_

 _Just once can't we figure out what we keep doing wrong?  
Why the good times never last for very long  
What are we doing wrong?  
Just once can't we find a way to finally make it right?  
And make the magic last for more than just one night  
If we could just get to it  
I know we could break through it_

 _Just once I want to understand  
Why it always come back to good-bye  
Why can't we get ourselves in hand?  
And admit to one another  
That we're no good without the other  
Take the best and make it better  
Find a way to stay together_

 _Just once can't we find a way to finally make it right?  
Make the magic last for more than just one night  
I know we can break through it  
If we could just get to it_

 _Just once_

 _If we could get to it_

 _Just Once…_

Dia menghentikan permainannya. Dia menaruh gitar itu disamping kanannya. Dia memejamkan matanya perlahan sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku. Dia selalu menyanyikan lagu ini disaat perasaannya sedang dilanda kesedihan. Sesekali dia menghela nafas merasakan suatu beban yang terus dipikulnya dalam hati.

"Suaramu indah, Jungkook-ah" sebuah suara memecah ketenangannya. Seseorang tengah berada di hadapannya kini. Salah jika Jungkook tidak mengetahui pemilik suara, dia sangat familiar mendengarnya. Dia langsung melihat orang itu untuk memastikan.

Nafas Jungkook tercekat ketika spekulasinya benar. Orang itu kini tersenyum berada di hadapannya. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, tadi dia tidak salah dengarkan kalau orang di hadapannya ini memujinya?

"V hyung?!" terselip rasa terkejut dalam nada Jungkook melihat orang yang berada di hadapannya.

~TBC~

Yo yo yo…. Natsu kembali hadir dengan update-an ff natsu. Terimakasih atas tanggapan positif dari para reader dan terimakasih atas reviewnya.. ^^

Natsu seneng banget,ternyata ff natsu dapat diterima. Meskipun Natsu merasa fanfic Natsu agak gaje,tapi berkat teman Natsu yang begitu baiknya membantu Natsu dan memperbaiki kesalahan Natsu. Sekali lagi,terima kasih kepada teman Natsu yang juga se-fandom dengan Natsu,dan juga reader sekalian.

Dan ada info yang penting dari Natsu,kalo Natsu gak bakal update chap 3 dan 4 selama 1 bulan. Natsu mau UN. Natsu juga bingung,kenapa saat sudah deket dengan hari H,Natsu malah bikin fanfic. Tapi yang jelas,setelah UN selesai Natsu bakalan update 2 chapter sekaligus sebagai hadiah.

Sekian info dari Natsu,dan untuk temen Natsu a.k.a Ika,terima kasih.. Jaa,ne. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_JUNGKOOK POV_

" _V hyung?!" ucapku terkejut saat melihat kehadiran V hyung dihadapanku._

" _Hai."ucap TaeTae hyung lembut kepadaku._

 _JUNGKOOK POV END_

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **WISH TREE**

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : cerita abal,Typo bertebaran,YAOI,boy x boy

Rate : T (masih aman)

.

.

.

.

.

Langsung saja baca,ne..

..

HAPPY READING..

.

.

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

Jungkook masih terkejut,dengan keberadaan Taehyung dihadapannya. Taehyung hanya tersenyum simpul dan duduk di samping Jungkook.

"Apa kau sering ke sini?"tanya Taehyung sambil memandang wajah Jungkook yang terkejut.

"Hah?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil,mendengar jawaban Jungkook yang terkesan bingung.

"Hahahah,kau masih seperti dulu. Lucu dan manis."ucap Taehyung sambil tertawa kecil.

Jungkook hanya menunduk malu, mendengar kata 'lucu' dan 'manis' dari mulut Taehyung. Taehyung tertawa geli,melihat rona merah samar di wajah Jungkook.

"Kau tambah manis dengan rona merah di pipimu itu,Kookie." Ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook semakin menunduk mendengar pujian dari Taehyung. Mimpi apa Jungkook semalam,bisa bertemu kembali dengan Taehyung.

"Baiklah,sedang apa kau disini,Kookie?" tanya Taehyung lembut.

"Hm. Hanya bermain gitar dan bernyanyi." Jawab Jungkook sambil melihat langit sore yang begitu indah,setelah menenangkan rasa senangnya dan gemuruh di dadanya.

"Maafkan aku,Kookie." Ucap Taehyung pelan sambil memegang kedua tangan Jungkook.

Jungkook langsung melihat wajah Taehyung dengan pandangan tanya. "Untuk apa?" tanya Jungkook bingung.

"Aku sudah menjauhimu karena alasan sepele."ucap Taehyung pelan.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum getir mendengar ucapan Taehyung. "Aku tidak apa-apa,kegiatan kita waktu kecil memang kekanakan. Akunya saja yang keras kepala,masih melakukan mitos seperti itu." Lirih Jungkook,yang masih bisa didengar oleh Taehyung.

"Tidak,itu memang salahku. Melakukan kegiatan 'itu' adalah hakmu. Aku hanya berpikir,karena kita dewasa kita tidak perlu melakukan 'itu' lagi." Lirih Taehyung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu. Karena itu bukan kesalahanmu." Ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi-"

"Sstt,sudahlah. Sekarang,mari kita pulang. Hari sudah hampir gelap."kata Jungkook yang memotong perkataan Taehyung.

"Baiklah." Jawab Taehyung pelan.

Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya,dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mengambil gitar yang disampirkan di bangku taman,dan menyembunyikan kembali dibalik semak-semak. Dan kembali berjalan keluar taman.

"Jadi,apakah kita kembali bersahabat?"tanya Taehyung sambil merangkul bahu Jungkook.

"Ya. Sahabat." Ucap Jungkook sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Sahabat."kata Taehyung tersenyum lebar,sambil membalas uluran tangan Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya bisa terseyum getir mengucapkan janji 'sahabat'. Hanya sahabat. Hubungan Jungkook dengan Taehyung hanya sekedar sahabat. Tidak lebih.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang menembus jendela kamar Jungkook,membuat sang pemilik kamar menggeliat kecil. Jungkook melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarnya. Pukul 07.00 pagi. Jungkook segera bangkit dari kasur nyamannya,dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Aish,aku lupa jika ada janji dengan dua anak kecil pengganggu itu."gumam Jungkook sambil menyambar handuknya yang tersampir di gantungan kamarnya.

Setelah 10 menit berlalu,Jungkook segera memakai kaos santainya dan celana pendek selutut. Keluar dari kamarnya,dan menuju ke ruang makan.

"Ah,sudah bangun? Padahal,tadi ibu akan membangunkanmu."ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya,yang merupakan ibu Jungkook.

"Ne,aku baru ingat jika ada janji dengan anak-anak itu."ucap Jungkook sambil menyambar selembar roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat.

"Aku pergi dulu,eomma."ucap Jungkook sambil berjalan cepat. "Kau tidak meminum susumu dulu?"teriak Ibu Jungkook.

"Tidak usah,aku sudah sangat sangaat terlambat. Bisa babak belur aku nanti jika terlambat lagi. Aku pergi dulu,eomma."balas Jungkook sambil berteriak.

"Dasar,kapan besarnya anak itu,jika temannya saja anak kecil umur 7 tahun."gumam Ibu Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tiba di taman dekat rumahnya dengan ngos-ngosan. Pasalnya,Jungkook pergi ke taman dengan berlari dengan kecepatan dasyatnya. Jangan salah,Jungkook adalah atlet pelari di sekolahnya.

"Hah..hah..hah.. maaf adik-adik kecil. Aku terlambat."ucap Jungkook yang masih kesusahan bernafas.

Dua anak kecil di depan Jungkook,melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada,sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Huh! Hyung,terlambat selama 60 menit 49 detik."teriak kedua anak kecil itu bersamaan.

Jungkook yang melihat tingkah bocah-bocah itu,mendengus geli. "Mian,hyung tadi bangun kesiangan."ucap Jungkook sambil berjalan mendekati kedua anak kecil itu.

"Ini sudah ke-50 kalinya,hyung terlambat. Minggu lalu,hyung terlambat 2 jam."ucap salah satu anak kecil yang memakai baju biru muda tanpa ekspresi.

Jungkook hanya tertawa canggung mendengar penuturan teman kecilnya. "Kan ada perkembangan,bukan. Kemarin 2 jam,sekarang 1 jam. Maklumilah,hyung kalian ini termasuk siswa tersibuk."ucap Jungkook sambil tertawa.

Dua anak keci di depan Jungkook,hanya mendengus. "Baiklah. Sebagai permintaan maaf,hyung akan membelikan kalian ice cream di seberang sana. Bagaimana?"tawar Jungkook kepada kedua anak kecil di depannya.

"Baiklah. Setuju."teriak kedua anak kecil itu,bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membeli ice cream dan menikmatinya,Jungkook dan kedua anak kecil tersebut,kembali ke taman.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita main apa yang menurut kalian menyenangkan?"tanya Jungkook kepada kedua anak kecil yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kejar-kejaran!"teriak kedua anak kecil itu bersamaan. Jungkook meringis kecil,karena mereka berteriak pas di dekat telinganya.

"Tidak tidak. Nanti kita bisa terjatuh-" "Lariii!"teriak kedua anak kecil itu,memotong ucapan Jungkook. Sedangkan,Jungkook mendengus kasar dengan tingkah kedua 'setan' kecil itu.

"Sudah dipotong ucapan orang,bikin kesal lagi. Bisa-bisanya,aku punya tetangga seperti mereka."gumam Jungkook,sambil menghela nafas.

Akhirnya,Jungkook tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menuruti permain kedua anak kecil itu. Jungkook berlarian menangkap mereka. Terlihat jelas,seringai tipis menghiasi wajah Jungkook. Rupanya,Jungkook telah membuat rencana untuk membalas mereka.

"Hahahahaha,aku akan menangkap kalian berdua."tawa mengerikan Jungkook menghiasi ucapan Jungkook. Kedua anak kecil itu berlari menghindari Jungkook. Mereka berdua terus berlari. Namun,ada sepeda di hadapan mereka. Dengan kelincahan mereka,mereka berdua menghindari sepeda itu. Jungkook tidak sempat menghindari sepeda itu,dan jadilah kecelakaan kecil antara 'pengejar anak kecil' dan 'pengendara sepeda'.

 **BRUK**

Kecelakaan itu,berlangsung begitu cepat dan kedua anak kecil tersebut terkejut. Jungkook jatuh tergeletak(?) di trotoar pejalan kaki. Dia mengaduh kesakitan menahan perih pada lukanya.

"Hyuuuung!"teriak kedua anak kecil itu kepada Jungkook. Mereka berdua berlari menghampiri Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum kecil,saat melihat mereka berdua berlari kearahnya.

"Hyung,mianhe. Ini semua salah kami,hyung."ucap mereka berdua sambil menangis. Jungkook berusaha bangkit untuk menenangkan mereka.

"Ssshhh,tenanglah. Luka hyung,tidak parah. Hanya luka kecil."ucap Jungkook pelan sambil menghapus kedua air mata anak kecil itu.

" ..hiks,tidak parah apanya,hyung?Kaki hyung berdarah-hiks- dan tangan hyung,juga berdarah. Itu parah hyung."ucap salah satu anak kecil itu sambil menangis.

"Tenanglah,Miko. Hyung tidak apa-apa."ucap Jungkook sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Tapi-" "Miko,Milo."ucap Jungkook tegas,kepada kedua anak kecil itu yang masih menangis.

"Jika kalian menangis,luka hyung akan semakin parah. Jadi,berhentilah menangis."lanjut Jungkook.

"N-ne."balas mereka berdua bersamaan. Jungkook masih meringis kecil merasakan lukanya. Dilihat dari lukanya,memang terlihat parah. Kecelakaan itu,lumayan keras benturannya.

"Jungkook."ucap seseorang di samping Jungkook. Jungkook yang merasa namanya dipanggil,memandang kedepan.

"V hyung?"tanya Jungkook. "Mianhe,Jungkook-ah. Aku tidak melihat jalan,jadi aku menabrakmu."ucap Taehyung penuh penyesalan.

"Ah,tidak. Ini juga salahku. Aku tidak melihat ada sepeda di depanku saat berlari. Jadi,hyung tidak perlu minta maaf padaku."balas Jungkook.

"Apa kau masih bisa berjalan? Dilihat dari lukanya,sepertinya lumayan parah."ucap Taehyung sambil mendekati Jungkook.

"Tenang saja,aku bisa berjalan sendiri."balas Jungkook sambil tersenyum kecil.

Jungkook berusaha berjalan,padahal dia sedang menahan rasa sakitnya. "Lihat, aku bisa berjalan bukan."ucap Jungkook ceria. Namun,tidak lama kemudian Jungkook terjatuh.

Miko dan Milo,serta Taehyung tertawa melihat tingkah Jungkook. Jungkook yang mendengar suara tawa,langsung memandang tajam mereka. Taehyung segera menghentikan tawanya,dan langsung berjalan mendekati Jungkook. Kemudian,Taehyung berjongkok di depan Jungkook.

Jungkook menaikkan alisnya,saat melihat Taehyung berjongkok di depannya.

"Ayo."kata Taehyung kepada Jungkook. Jungkook masih bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"Ayo,naiklah kepunggungku."lanjut Taehyung sambil melihat kearah Jungkook.

"Hah?! Tidak usah."teriak Jungkook kepada Taehyung. "Ck. Cepatlah. Kau mau berjalan tertatih dalam keadaan berdarah-darah begitu?"tanya Taehyung kesal.

"Ba-baiklah."ucap Jungkook pelan. Jungkook segera menaikki punggung Taehyung. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Taehyung,dan melipat kakinya melingkari pinggang Taehyung. Taehyung menompang badan Jungkook,dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kids,sekarang pulanglah ke rumah kalian,biar hyung saja yang akan membawa Jungkook ke rumahnya. Oke?"ujar Taehyung sambil menghadap kearah Miko dan Milo.

"Ne. Jaga hyung kami baik-baik,ne!"ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Pasti."balas Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya,Taehyung mengantar Jungkook ke rumahnya. Dan meninggalkan sepedanya di trotoar taman.

Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah padam di leher Taehyung. Jungkook merasa bersyukur dan bahagia,karena kejadian tabrak-menabrak tadi. Karena kejadian tadi,Jungkook berada di atas punggung Taehyung. 'Ternyata punggung Taehyung,begitu lebar dan hangat.'batin Jungkook sambil tersenyum malu. Rona merah di pipinya menghiasi wajah imutnya. Jungkook semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Taehyung. Menghirup aroma mint citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Taehyung. Dia begitu merindukan perhatian dan perilaku Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum bahagia. Saat ini dia dan Taehyung kembali dekat seperti dulu. Walaupun hubungannya dengan Taehyung hanya sebatas sahabat,tidak masalah bukan, jika Jungkook berharap lebih?

~TBC~

Haiiii…kembali lagi dengan Natsu disini. Akhirnya,setelah sekian lama Natsu kembali hadir. jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan memberi review. Jaa..^^


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **WISH TREE**

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : cerita abal,Typo bertebaran,YAOI,boy x boy

Rate : T (masih aman)

.

.

.

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!**

..

HAPPY READING..

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di kota Seoul,burung-burung saling bersahutan dan cahaya mentari yang menyinari seluruh permukaan bumi. Menerobos masuk ke sebuah kamar seorang namja,yang sedang tidur dengan lelapnya. Namja itu merasa terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang mengusik tidurnya.

"Ngh." Menggeliat kecil dan berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya.

Melihat sisi kiri tempat tidurnya,yang terdapat jam di atas nakas tempat tidurnya. Pukul 07.00.

Namja itu,segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Akh."lirih namja itu kesakitan.

 **CKLEK**

Namja itu,segera melihat pintu kamarnya yang dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Kau sudah bangun?"tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya,yang sedang masuk ke dalam kamar namja itu. Meletakkan nampan yang berisi sepiring roti dan susu di atas nakas tempat tidur. Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan,sebagai jawaban.

"Kemarin,TaeTae mengantarmu kesini dalam keadaan terluka. Dia begitu khawatir dengan kondisimu. Dia pula yang mengobati kaki dan tanganmu."ucap yeoja itu.

"Benarkah eomma?"tanya Jungkook kepada yeoja di depannya,yang merupakan eomma dari Jungkook.

"Ne,itu benar. Tanya saja pada hyungmu."ucap eomma Jungkook. "Sudahlah,sekarang makan sarapanmu lalu istirahatlah."lanjutnya.

Setelah kepergian eommanya,Jungkook melihat keluar jendela kamarnya. Melamunkan sosok orang yang selalu dia sayangi,dia sukai dan dia cintai. Walaupun hanya sebatas 'sahabat',Jungkook sudah merasa cukup. Dia tidak mungkin berharap lebih kepada 'sahabat'nya itu. Lagipula,'sahabat'nya sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang begitu cantik dan berbakat.

Jungkook menghentikan lamunannya,dan mengambil sarapan yang sudah ibunya siapkan.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Jungkook sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya. Entah karena ibunya yang terlalu overprotective kepadanya atau memang lukanya yang cukup parah,Jungkook dilarang keras bangkit dari kasurnya. Jika dia butuh sesuatu,ibunya menyuruh Jungkook mengabarinya lewat pesan email. Menurut Jungkook,ibunya terlalu berlebihan. Kembali ke alur cerita,saat ini Jungkook sedang bergelung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tidak memperdulikan suara teriakan yang begitu melengking dari luar kamarnya,Jungkook seakan-akan tidak mendengar suara itu. Jungkook merasa bahwa ibunya sedang memanggil dirinya,namun saat ini dia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Dia sedang melamunkan seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan 'sahabat'nya. Mungkin menurut orang-orang,Jungkook dianggap orang gila. Tersenyum sendiri,tertawa sendiri dan sering melamun. Tapi,mau bagaimana lagi,Jungkook sedang jatuh cinta. Sudah bertahun-tahun Jungkook memendam rasa terlarang ini. Jungkook juga sudah berusaha untuk memendam perasaan ini. Namun,semakin lama dipendam semakin besar perasaan yang dirasakan Jungkook kepada Taehyung.

Jungkook juga sudah tahu,bahkan Jungkook adalah orang pertama yang tahu akan hal itu. Yap,Jungkook adalah orang pertama yang tahu akan kabar dari Taehyung yang berpacaran dengan teman sekelasnya sendiri. Bagai tertimpa batu dari langit. Itulah perasaan Jungkook saat tahu kabar itu langsung dari mulut sahabatnya. Sakit dan Perih. Itulah yang dirasakan Jungkook.

Namun,apa yang harus dilakukan Jungkook. Tidak mungkin bukan,bila Jungkook melarang Taehyung berpacaran karena alasan bahwa dia menyukai Taehyung. Lagipula,Jungkook tidak mau dijauhi Taehyung karena menyukai sesama namja.

Tak terasa,setetes air mati mengalir dipipi Jungkook. Jungkook segera membuyarkan lamunannya dan menghapus air matanya. Jungkook tersenyum miris dengan nasib asmaranya. Dia juga tidak bisa membayangkan,bila keluarganya mengetahui bahwa anak yang sering mereka banggakan ternyata adalah gay.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya pelan dan segera menenangkan emosinya yang sedang tidak stabil. Memejamkan matanya,dan berusaha untuk pergi kealam mimpi. Hanya melamunkan orang yang dicintainya,sudah begitu banyak menguras emosi dan otak Jungkook.

Menyamankan posisinya,dan berusaha tidur kembali. Beberapa menit kemudian,Jungkook telah pergi berkelana kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menggeliat kecil dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Merapatkan tubuhnya kedalam kehangatan yang mendekap tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba,Jungkook dengan cepat menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil . Dia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Meraba-raba sesuatu yang telah mendekap tubuh rampingnya.

Tunggu,Jungkook merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan hangat. Kulit?! Jungkook segera membuka matanya,dan melihat siapa yang telah mendekap erat tubuhnya.

Jungkook terkejut,setelah melihat siapa yang telah mendekapnya. Tiba-tiba,rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh bagian wajahnya hingga telinganya. Yap,yang telah mendekapnya saat ini adalah Taehyung,sahabatnya.

Jungkook berusaha meredakan rona merah dipipinya,dan degub jantungnya. Tarik nafas-buang,Jungkook melakukannya berkali-kali. Setelah dirasa tenang,Jungkook kembali melihat wajah sahabatnya. 'Tampan'batin Jungkook, saat melihat wajah Taehyung sedekat ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya,Jungkook melihat wajah Taehyung dari jarak yang sedekat ini. Wajah yang terlihat begitu tenang dan damai,hidung bangir yang menghiasi wajah tampannya,rahang tegas menambah kesan sangar saat melihat wajahnya,serta bibir merah tipis yang melengkapi wajah tampan Taehyung. Membuat Jungkook secara tak sadar tersenyum malu,dan dilengkapi rona merah yang kontras dengan wajahnya.

Jungkook merasakan hembusan nafas Taehyung yang teratur,menerpa wajah imutnya. Hangat dan nyaman. Itulah yang dirasakan Jungkook saat hembusan nafas teratur Taehyung menerpa wajahnya. Dia memejamkan matanya,menikmati saat-saat yang begitu langkah dirasakan olehnya. Dia berharap,saat ini waktu dapat berhenti. Sehingga,Jungkook dapat merasakannya lebih lama.

Jungkook memeluk Taehyung erat,dan semakin merapatkan badannya kedalam dekapan Taehyung.

"V hyung,aku tahu mungkin jika hyung mendengar pernyataan ini saat kau sadar,akan membuatmu menjauhiku bahkan jijik kepadaku. Aku juga tahu bahwa tak seharusnya aku,yang merupakan sahabatmu memiliki perasaan ini. Tapi,aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini. Walaupun seberapa keras aku berusaha,tetapi perasaan ini semakin membesar. Kurasa, saat ini adalah saat yang tepat aku mengatakannya dan melakukannya,walaupun saat ini hyung tertidur. Jadi,izinkan aku memelukmu kali ini saja,walaupun hyung tidak menyadarinya. Biarkan aku memandang wajah hyung dari dekat kali ini. Biarkan aku merasakan dekapan hangatmu kali ini. Biarkan aku merasakan saat yang begitu kuharapkan kali ini. Biarkan aku menyukaimu saat ini,walaupun hyung sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku akan terus menyukaimu,walaupun hyung akan menjauhiku. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu,walaupun dunia ini akan menentang diriku. Aku akan terus menyukaimu bahkan mencintaimu, walaupun hyung hanya menganggapku hanya sebatas sahabat. Karena berada di dekatmu, sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Karena menjadi sahabatmu,telah membuatku bahagia. Setelah ini,aku akan berusaha melupakan hyung dan menghapus perasaan ini dari hyung. Aku tidak ingin hyung tahu yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak sanggup melihat hyung menjauhiku. Jadi,sebelum hyung tahu perasaanku ini,aku akan berusaha menghapusnya,walaupun itu terasa mustahil. Percayalah hyung,jika aku tidak sanggup menghapusnya,aku akan terus menyukaimu,walaupun hyung nantinya membenciku. Hanya ada 3 kata yang ingin sekali aku katakan kepada hyung sedari dulu. 'Saranghae Kim Taehyung' ."ucap Jungkook pelan sambil menangis. Menangis tanpa suara. Menangis di tengah malam bulan purnama. Menangis karena perasaan terlarang yang dipendamnya. Setelah Jungkook merasa tenang,dia menghapus kasar air matanya.

Walaupun saat ini Jungkook mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Taehyung saat Taehyung terlelap,namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Jungkook menarik nafasnya pelan dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah emosi yang dikeluarkan telah tenang,Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan tertidur dalam dekapan hangat Taehyung. Beberapa menit kemudian,Taehyung membuka matanya.

Taehyung memandang sosok yang berada dalam dekapannya. "Maafkan aku,Kookie."gumam Taehyung sambil memandang sendu sosok damai yang sedang tertidur didekapannya.

~TBC~

Hay…Natsu udah update 2 chap sekaligus. Maaf jika,terlalu pendek atau terlalu panjang. Natsu selalu update dengan word lebih dari 1k. Jadi,Natsu gak bisa bikin lebih atau kurang. Tapi,kalo ide Natsu lagi encer pasti bakalan panjang. So,semoga para reader senang dan suka dengan kelanjutannya. Untuk saran atau kritik,silahkan PM Natsu. Dan untuk para reader,please beri review. Karena dengan review,Natsu bakalan semangat! ^^

Jaa,see you in next chapter.. ^.^(Mian,karena telat update)^^


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **WISH TREE**

.

.

.

.

.

Warning : cerita abal,Typo bertebaran,YAOI,boy x boy

Rate : T (masih aman)

.

.

.

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!**

..

HAPPY READING..

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian pernyataan cinta Jungkook yang tak langsung kepada Taehyung. Sudah seminggu pula,Jungkook menjauhi Taehyung. Taehyung sudah berusaha keras untuk mendekati Jungkook,namun Jungkook selalu menjauhi Taehyung dengan alasan 'aku sedang sibuk'. Taehyung menghela nafas pelan,memikirkan masalahnya saat ini. Dia benar-benar lelah memikirkan tingkah sahabatnya.

Saat ini Taehyung berada di atap sekolahnya. Menikmati angin segar dan langit biru yang cerah. Dia memejamkan matanya,membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya.

 **BRAK**

"TAETAE SAYANG!" teriak seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang berlari kearah Taehyung. Taehyung yang melihat yeoja itu sedang berlari kearahnya,hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Sayang,bagaimana jika kita kencan sepulang sekolah?ada produk baru di butik dekat mall. Kata teman-temanku produknya bagus. Temani aku ya sayang,ya ya?"ucap yeoja itu manja sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Taehyung.

"Hah. Krys,kemarin kita sudah membeli produk disana kan?kenapa ingin membeli lagi?sudahlah,aku sangat lelah. Banyak tugas sekolah yang menumpuk."ucap Taehyung pelan sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Tapi kan,aku ingin kesana lagi. Sebagai tunanganku,kau harus menuruti keinginan tunanganmu. Pokoknya nanti kau harus menemaniku kesana, titik."ucap Krystal sambil berdiri dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan taehyung.

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya kasar. Masalah dengan sahabatnya belum tuntas,dia dihadapkan dengan tingkah tunangannya yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Hah.

Taehyung membaringkan badannya,dan melipat kedua lengannya sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya. Sepertinya,membolos bukanlah ide yang buruk.

.

.

.

.

 **DING DING DING**

Suara bel,menandakan kegiatan belajar mengajar telah usai. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar gerbang. Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan,dan melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah pukul 17.00. Itu artinya,Taehyung tertidur sampai kegiatan belajar di sekolahnya usai. Taehyung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Menepuk-nepuk seragamnya,dan berjalan pergi menuju kelasnya.

Taehyung berjalan perlahan, sambil meneliti keadaan lorong sekolahnya. Keadaan lorong sekolahnya saat ini,sangat sepi. Sesampainya di kelas,Taehyung juga melihat keadaan yang sama dengan lorong sekolah yang tadi ia lewati. Kelasnya juga sepi sekali. 'Tumben' pikirnya. Biasanya masih ada beberapa siswa yang berdiam diri dikelas hanya untuk menumpang wifi. Taehyung mengangkat bahunya acuh,dan segera mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berlalu pergi secepat mungkin.

.

.

"Aku pulang"gumam Taehyung sambil meletakkan sepatu sekolahnya di rak sepatu.

Sesampainya Taehyung dikediamannya,dia segera melesat pergi ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas,mengabaikan para pelayan yang membungkuk hormat padanya.

Kenapa banyak pelayan di rumah Taehyung?

Itu karena,Keluarga Taehyung termasuk keluarga yang cukup dihormati di Seoul. Bagaimana tidak dihormati,jika ayah Taehyung adalah dokter terkenal dan pemilik rumah sakit ternama di Korea. Rumah Sakit yang dimiliki oleh ayah Taehyung,adalah rumah sakit bertaraf Internasional. Selain itu,ibu Taehyung merupakan pemilik Mall 'K' dan salah satu pemegang saham terbesar Hotel 'S'.

Karena itulah,Taehyung memiliki pelayan yang begitu banyaknya. Dan karena Taehyung merupakan keluarga terpandang,maka dia dijodohkan dengan keluarga Krystal,yang merupakan pengusaha terkenal se-Korea dan pemegang saham terbesar di Korea.

Sebetulnya,Taehyung sudah menolaknya. Namun, ayah dan ibu Taehyung memaksanya dengan dalih 'Ini demi masa depanmu,Nak' . Dan hasilnya,Taehyung dan Krystal bertunangan. Rencananya,Taehyung dan Krystal akan melangsungkan pernikahannya setelah lulus nanti.

Kembali kecerita,Taehyung pusing memikirkan masalahnya saat ini. Begitu pusingnya,hingga membuat kepalanya akan pecah.' Kapan masalah dihidupku akan hilang?'batin Taehyung miris. Melempar tas sekolahnya kesembarang tempat,kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya di king size kesayangannya. Menghela nafas pelan,dan memejamkan matanya.

SKIP

Beberapa jam kemudian,Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan. Niat awal Taehyung tadi hanyalah menutup matanya sejenak,namun tidak disangka-sangka dia ketiduran. Lamunan Taehyung terhenti,saat mendengar dering telepon disampingnya-

 _Bultaoreune_

 _Fire Fire Fire Fire_

 _When I wake up in my room-_

 **PIP**

"Hm."jawab Taehyung malas.

" _ **TAETAE SAYAAANG!"**_ teriak sebuah suara dari sebrang telepon. Taehyung menjauhkan Iphone kesayangannya secepat mungkin,saat mendengar suara cempreng dari sang penelpon yang begitu memekakkan telinga.

"Bisakah kau tidak teriak-teriak?aku tidak tuli."balas Taehyung kesal.

" _ **Hahaha,mian sayang. Ah,nanti kau jemput aku di rumahku. Kita akan ke butik langgananku yang kemarin lusa kita datangi."**_

"Kapan aku mengatakan setuju?"tanya Taehyung heran. Pasalnya,Taehyung tadi tidak mengatakan kepada -tunangan sialannya- tadi bahwa ia setuju.

" _ **Oh,ayolah sayang. Pokoknya nanti kita akan kencan. Jika kau tidak mau,aku akan memberitahu ibumu."**_

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. 'pengadu'batin Taehyung.

"Baiklah."balas Taehyung terpaksa.

" _ **Ok,sayang. Pukul 19.00 jemput aku,ne?"**_

"Hm."balas Taehyung. Setelah selesai dengan acara mengobrol yang membuang waktunya tadi,Taehyung segera bangkit dari tempat tidur kesayangannya. Dan bergegas membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan acara mandinya,Taehyung segera memakai kaos berlengan panjang berwarna biru muda dan memakai celana pendek selutut,lalu segera turun untuk makan malam.

Menuruni tangga dengan perlahan,dan segera duduk di kursi meja makan. "Permisi tuan muda,nyonya besar berpesan kepada saya bahwa tuan muda segera pergi menemui nyonya,setelah acara kencan tuan dengan tunangan tuan."ucap seorang pelayan pelan kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung menjawabnya dengan gumaman,kemudian pelayan itu pergi dari hadapan Taehyung. Taehyung memandang menu makan siang yang tersaji dihadapannya dengan pandangan heran. Padahal yang makan siang saat ini hanya dia seorang,tetapi menu makanan yang disajikan begitu banyak.

Taehyung menaikkan bahunya acuh,lalu menyantap makan siangnya dengan tenang.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu,Taehyung bangkit dan segera pergi kembali ke kamarnya. Berganti pakaian yang lebih santai namun casual. Taehyung memakai celana denim pendek selutut,memakai kaos berlengan pendek dan dilapisi kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak berlengan panjang yang dibiarkan terbuka. Memakai sepatu converse,dan membiarkan rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Membuat kesan cool namun santai pada Taehyung saat ini. Mengambil kunci mobilnya,dan segera pergi menjemput tunangannya yang berisik itu.

.

.

.

 **TIN TIN**

Suara bel mobil terdengar di depan rumah yang megah. Taehyung membuka kaca mobilnya setengah,dan melihat keadaan rumah tunangannya.

"Ah,TaeTae sudah tiba. Penjaga,katakan pada ayah dan ibu,jika aku pergi keluar dengan tunanganku yang tampan ini."ucapKrystal sambil tersenyum genit.

Taehyung yang mendengar perkataan Krystal, hanya memutar bola matanya malas. 'bisanya aku punya tunangan sepertinya'batin Taehyung miris.

Krystal memasuki mobil BMW Taehyung dengan tenang. Lalu memandang wajah Taehyung. Taehyung yang dipandangi,menaikkan alisnya heran. 'ada apa dengan anak ini?'batin Taehyung heran.

"Apa?"tanya Taehyung.

Krystal tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ayo."upan Krystal pelan. Taehyung heran dengan tingkah Krystal yang mendadak berubah. Tadi genit, sekarang seperti orang galau. Taehyung hanya menghela nafas pelan,lalu segera melajukan mobilnya ke tempat yang mereka tuju.

~WISH TREE~

Setelah tiba di depan butik yang diminta Krystal,Taehyung menghentikan laju mobilnya. Lalu menengok kearah Krystal yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Taehyung masih bingung sekaligus heran, dengan perilaku Krystal yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Kita sudah tiba."ucap Taehyung datar. Krystal tersentak dari lamunanya,dan segera memandang sekelilingnya.

"Ah,kita sudah tiba ya. Maaf tadi aku melamun."ucap Krystal sambil tertawa hambar. Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya. 'ada yang tak beres dengannya.'batin Taehyung.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Taehyung yang masih menggunakan nada datarnya.

"Apanya?"tanya Krystal balik kepada Taehyung.

Walaupun Taehyung tidak memiliki perasaan kepada Krystal,tapi dia masih peduli kepada Krystal.

"Kau. Pasti kau ada masalah kan?Perilakumu cepat sekali tertebak."ucap Taehyung sambil memandang lembut padanya.

Krystal terdiam beberapa menit,lalu menarik napasnya pelan dan menghembuskannya cepat. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."ucap Krystal sambil memandang manik kecoklatan Taehyung.

"Apa?"tanya Taehyung yang masih heran dengan tingkah laku Krystal.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke café di depan sana?agar lebih nyaman saat berbicara."ucap Krystal menyarankan.

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya,tanda setuju dengan saran Krystal. Kemudian,dia melajukan mobilnya ke depan café yang di sarankan Krystal.

.

.

Setelah memesan minuman dan makanan kecil,Taehyung dan Krystal hanya diam. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan satupun. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Terlebih Taehyung yang sudah semakin heran dengan tingkah yeoja didepannya saat ini. Kesibukan mereka terhenti,saat seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka dan meletakkannya di atas meja dengan pelan. Setelah Taehyung mengucapkan terima kasih,mereka berdua kembali terdiam.

"Baiklah. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan kepadamu,oppa."ucap Krystal pelan. Taehyung semakin dibuat bingung dengan tunangannya. Jarang sekali yeoja didepannya memanggilnya dengan sebutan'oppa'. Ini semakin membuat Taehyung penasaran.

"Oppa,sebenarnya.."

Taehyung tiba-tiba menganggukan kepalanya cepat sambil memajukkan badannya kedepan,merapat dengan meja didepannya.

"Sebenarnya..aku.."

Taehyung semakin memajukan badannya antusias. Begitu antusiasnya,sampai-sampai dia tak sadar jika wajahnya sudah dekat dengan wajah Krystal. Krystal yang melihat tingkah tunangannya,terkikik geli.

"Oppa,apa kau mau dikira orang mesum?kau sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahku?"ucap Krystal sambil tertawa.

Taehyung langsung memundurkan badannya. Mendecih kesal,dengan perilaku Krystal yang berubah lagi.

"Cepatlah katakan,apa masalahmu?"ucap Taehyung yang sudah mulai kesal.

"Ehm,baiklah Oppa. Sebelumnya, maafkan aku. Mungkin perkataanku akan membuatmu sakit hati. Sebenarnya aku.."

Taehyung kembali merapatkan badannya ke meja di depannya.

"Sebenarnya ak-aku, akusudahpunyapacar."ucap Krystal cepat sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa?"tanya Taehyung lagi. Dia kurang dengar perkataan Krystal,karena dia mengucapkannya terlalu cepat.

"Sebenarnya,a-aku su-sudah punya ke-kekasih."ucap Krystal pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya,pertanda kembali menyeruput minumannya pelan. Krystal yang tidak mendengar reaksi Taehyung,segera menaikkan kepalanya.

"Oppa."ucapa Krystal pelan kepada Taehyung. Taehyung hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Kau tidak marah?"tanya Krystal ragu kepada Taehyung. "Marah kenapa?"tanya Taehyung balik ke Krystal.

"Tentang pernyataanku tadi,bahwa aku punya kekasih."ucap Krystal pelan,sambil memandang takut-takut kearah Taehyung.

"Buat apa?"tanya Taehyung sambil memandang heran kearah Krystal.

"OPPA,TUNANGANMU INI MEMILIKI KEKASIH. ITU ARTINYA KAU SUDAH DITIPU OLEHNYA. KENAPA KAU TAK MARAH,HAH?!"teriak Krystal kearah Taehyung yang sudah emosi. Orang mana yang tidak emosi,jika dia sudah berkata jujur dengan takut-takut,tetapi tidak mendapat reaksi sama sekali.

Semua pengunjung café,memandang mereka berdua heran. Sedangkan Krystal, yang merupakan pelakunya hanya membungkukkan badannya berulang kali sambil mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Untuk apa aku marah?sebenarnya,aku juga tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadamu. Aku melakukan perjodohan konyol ini karena terpaksa. Jadi,jika kau punya kekasih itu urusanmu."ucap Taehyung santai sambil menyesap minumannya.

Krystal menghembuskan nafasnya lega,dan kembali menatap wajah Taehyung serius.

"Tapi,bagaimana kita membatalkan perjodohan ini?"tanya Krystal sambil memandang serius Taehyung.

"Jika kita berdua sudah memiliki kekasih masing-masing,kita akan mengatakan kepada kedua orang tua kita."ucap Taehyung santai sambil memandang kearah luar café.

"Apa dengan itu,kita bisa membatalkan perjodohan kita?"tanya Krystal yang ragu dengan ucapan Taehyung.

"Bisa. Kita tinggal mengatakan bahwa kita sudah memiliki orang yang kita cintai. Atau,kau juga bisa mengancam kedua orang tuamu."ujar Taehyung sambil menyeringai.

Krystal yang melihat seringai Taehyung,hanya memandang horror Taehyung.

"Apa ancamannya?"tanya Krystal takut-takut.

Taehyung memberi kode ke Krystal untuk mendekat. Lalu,Taehyung membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Krystal,yang membuat sang pemilik telinga tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya,menyeringai.

"Bagaimana?"tanya Taehyung sambil memainkan alisnya. Krystal tertawa sadis setelah mendengar ide cemerlang dari Taehyung.

"Ide yang sangat-sangat cemerlang. Kau benar-benar jenius TaeTae."ucap Krystal sambil menyesap jus apel yang sudah dipesannya.

"Ah,siapa nama kekasihmu itu?"tanya Taehyung penasaran. Krystal yang mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung,segera tersenyum malu.

"Namanya Kim Jongin. Dia seangkatan denganmu."ucap Krystal malu-malu.

Pantas saja Krystal selalu terlihat dekat dengan Jongin,anak kelas sebelah. Rupanya,mereka jadian.

"Oh iya,TaeTae sudah punya kekasih ya?"tanya Krystal sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Taehyung memandang Krystal heran,melihat tingkah konyolnya sudah kembali.

"Tidak."ucap Taehyung singkat.

"Jangan berbohong padaku,oppa. Aku tahu,kau menyukai sahabatmu itu. Siapa namanya?ah,Jeon Jungkook kan?"tanya Krystal sambil memasang senyum mengejek kearah Taehyung.

"Tidak. Dan apa-apaan tuduhanmu itu?mana mungkin aku menyukainya?aku dengannya ama-sama namja. Jadi,tidak mungkin aku menyukainya. Sudahlah,aku akan segera pulang. Ini sudah larut malam."ucap Taehyung sambil menghabiskan minumannya cepat.

"Jangan coba membohongi hatimu,Tae. Aku tau itu."ucap Krystal sambil memakan pasta miliknya.

Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Lagipula,hubungan Gay sudah tabu di Korea."ucap Krystal santai.

Taehyung memandang horror Krystal,setelah mendengar ucapannya yang terkesan frontal itu.

"Sudahlah. Apa kau ikut aku pulang?ini sudah larut malam."ujar Taehyung pelan sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak. Aku pulang bersama Jongin. Dia akan menjemputku."balas Krystal sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu."ucap Taehyung kepada Krystal. "Ingat Tae,semakin kau membohongi dirimu sendiri,maka semakin besar perasaanmu kepadanya."ujar Krystal serius sambil memandang wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya malas,mendengar omong kosong Krystal. Taehyung segera berlalu pergi keluar café,dan memasuki mobil BMW-nya. Memakai sabuk pengaman,dan menyalakan mobilnya. Sepertinya,Taehyung akan berendam air panas sesampainya dirumah nanti.

Tapi,Taehyung entah kenapa merasa senang dengan kabar bahwa Krystal memiliki kekasih. Taehyung dapat kembali dekat dengan Jungkook,lalu melakukan pendekatan dengannya,lalu dia akan-

Tunggu-tunggu. Kenapa Taehyung memikirkan sahabatnya?Memang apa hubungan Jungkook dengan kabar Krystal yang sudah memiliki kekasih? Apa jangan-jangan dirinya telah-

Tidak-tidak. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat,dan berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya yang error tadi. Sepertinya,dia harus minum sesuatu untuk menyegarkan otaknya kembali.

Taehyung melajukan mobilnya cepat,lalu memelankan kecepatan mobilnya,saat melihat supermarket kecil di pinggir jalan yang sudah sepi dan gelap.

Memandang arlojinya. Ternyata sudah pukul 23.00,hampir tengah malam. Taehyung segera membeli minuman dingin,untuk menyegarkan otaknya. Setelah membeli dan meminumnya,Taehyung segera berjalan kearah mobilnya. Taehyung melihat sekelilingnya. Begitu sepi dan gelap. Bagaimana bisa supermarket itu masih buka? Apa pegawai kasir itu tidak takut jika ada perampok atau pencuri? Hah,tiba-tiba Taehyung berpikiran ngelantur lagi. Mungkin efek terlalu senang mengenai kabar tadi yang telah membuat Taehyung jadi seperti orang gila.

Saat akan sampai di mobilnya,Taehyung mendengar suara teriakan seseorang.

"Tolong…tolong..tolong aku..hiks..tolong aku..andwe.."terik suara seseorang yang sedang menangis. Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang sekelilingnya. Saat ini Taehyung sebenarnya takut. Keadaan jalan yang gelap dan sepi. Dia melihat kembali kearah supermarket tadi. Melihat pegawainya yang sedang loncat-loncat tidak jelas,Taehyung berpikir jika kasir itu sedang mendengarkan music. Pantas saja pegawai itu tidak dengar teriakan orang barusan.

"Tolong..siapa pun,tolong aku..hiks..appa..eomma..hiks..tolong."teriak suara itu lagi.

Sudah cukup!Taehyung ingin pulang. Ingin istirahat di dalam kamarnya yang nyaman itu. Tapi,dia ingin menolong sosok yang meminta tolong. Setelah berpikir keras,akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan menolong orang itu. Taehyung berjalan pelan kearah gang sempit yang gelap,yang hanya terlihat samar-samar karena cahaya bulan diatasnya.

Taehyung melihat ada seorang pemuda yang sedang terlentang tak berdaya dan sedang di telanjangi oleh 2 orang laki-laki berbadan kekar. Melihat itu,Taehyung melebarkan matanya. Taehyung seakan merasa _de javu_ ,dengan kegiatan mereka.

Tanpa Taehyung sadari,Taehyung sudah berlari kearah mereka,dan menendang seorang laki-laki berbadan kekar yang sedang menggerayangi badan pemuda itu.

 **DUAKH**

Suara pukulan yang begitu nyaring memenuhi gang sempit itu. Pemuda yang hampir diperkosa itu membuka matanya takut-takut. Taehyung tidak bisa memandang wajah pemuda itu,karena cahaya yang sangat minim.

Merasa ada orang yang mendekat,Taehyung segera menendangnya dan memukulnya dengan balok kayu,yang sempat Taehyung ambil tadi.

"CEPAT PERGI ATAU KUPANGGIL POLISI KEMARI! PERGI!"teriak Taehyung emosi.

Dua laki-laki yang telah dipukuli Taehyung,mendecih kesal dan lari dari hadapan Taehyung. Taehyung menarik nafasnya pelan dan melempar balok kayu yang sudah diambilnya tadi. Taehyung segera berpaling melihat keadaan pemuda yang terlentang dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa?"tanya Taehyung sambil menghampiri sosok terlentang itu.

Sosok itu menangis tanpa suara. Taehyung segera melepas kemeja yang melapisi kaosnya dan menggunakannya,untuk menutupi tubuh pemuda didepannya. Untung Taehyung tepat waktu. Kalau tidak,bagaimana masa depan sosok ini.

Tiba-tiba,awan-awan dilangit bergeser tidak lagi menutupi bulan. Cahaya bulan tiba-tiba terang seketika,dan berhasil menyinari gang sempit yang hanya ada Taehyung dan sosok pemuda yang sedang menangis. Taehyung mendongak melihat bulan yang sudah bersinar terang lagi. Taehyung tersenyum kecil,melihat bahwa bulan bersinar lagi. Kemudian dia kembali menunduk,untuk melihat wajah pemuda didepannya.

"Hei,apa kau-"ucapan Taehyung terhenti ketika melihat rupa pemuda yang telah ditolongnya itu.

"K-kau.."

~TBC~


End file.
